<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Kissing Boys in the Street by favorroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567823">Keep Kissing Boys in the Street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/favorroses/pseuds/favorroses'>favorroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leviathan Lavellan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Drabble, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Minrathous (Dragon Age), Not Beta Read, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age), Trans Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Trans Male Character, a good break from my other wips, but seen in the art, honestly this is the softest thing i've written in a while, i love these two so much, not discussed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/favorroses/pseuds/favorroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leviathan is spending some time in Tevinter before the events of trespasser, and one day it rains. He takes advantage of the rain, and the lack of people, and shares a moment with Dorian.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Boys in the Street by A Great Big World<br/>(https://open.spotify.com/track/2U0y3EuzUpNsgn30oyIf6x?si=MWCMW4hvSI6rVaKd02tq2g)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leviathan Lavellan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Kissing Boys in the Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Translations!</p><p>Sal’falon - Soul Partner or Soul Mate.</p><p>Ma’lath - My Love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <strong>  </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><strong>“Amatus wait-“</strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Leviathan laughs softly as he pulls Dorian out from the store they were at, and into the streets. Around them was a downpour, the soft rumbles of thunder echoing in the distance. The two ran down the cobblestone streets, sounds of rain hitting windows and ground below surrounded them, as well as the soft splash of Levi running through a puddle.</p><p class="p1 cc_cursor">The two stop in an alleyway, Leviathan leaning onto the tops of his toes to meet Dorian's eyes. He had a large grin on his face, rain running down his skin. His hair was soaked, sticking to his face and getting into his eyes. Leviathan pushes his hair out of his face, chuckling at the gloomy look on Dorian's face.</p><p class="p1">“It’s just a bit of rain Dorian… It won’t kill you.” Levi smiles, Wiping some of the rain off his lover's face. Clothing was sticking to their rain-soaked bodies, but Leviathan still kept the biggest smile on his face. Pure Happiness. Here, he was with his home. His <em>Sal’falon.</em><br/>
<br/>
“Unfortunately, you are wrong about that. I am melting from the rain as we speak. Soon, whoop! Where’s Dorian? Oh? He’s a puddle in the streets. Melted. Gone forever.” Dorian pouts, crossing his arms. Leviathan has a fond look on his face as he wipes the dripping kohl liner away from under Dorian’s eyes again.<br/>
<br/>
“You won’t melt, <em>Ma’lath</em>.” Leviathan chuckles softly, cupping Dorian’s face in his hands. “However, your eyeliner will” He mumbles, again wiping away the eyeliner with a concentrated look on his face. “There.” Leviathan smiles softly, again looking up at Dorian, who cracks and returns the smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh good. How tragic would that be? You’d have to keep me in a jar.” Dorian chuckles softly, snaking his arms around Leviathans' waist. “A pretty one, I hope?” He teases, a soft grin on his face. Rain fell from his hair onto his eyelashes. “We. Are undoubtedly soaked, Leviathan.” Dorian looks into the elves' eyes, “Was this part of your plan Amatus?”<br/>
<br/>
“Possibly.” Leviathan hums, looking back into Dorian's eyes. “Is it working?” The elf raises an eyebrow, smirk plastered on his face. It was, as always. Leviathan was and always is, the man Dorian loves.<br/>
<br/>
“For now? Yes.” Dorian replies, kissing Leviathan. It may be the middle of the streets in Minrathous, but right now? That didn’t matter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>